


Phone a Friend

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fowler has unfortunate feeling for one of the Autobots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> gokuma asked for a Fowler/??? fic
> 
> this is what i came up with

Sweet baby Jesus this was getting out of hand. Special agent William Fowler took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. His stomach was twisting itself in knots and his pulse begun to race as he listened to the Cybertronian speak. Not because he was nervous or he was unhappy with what the giant robot was saying. Nothing like that. It was worse then that. So much worse…

Bill tried to concentrate on what the mech was saying as he gave his report and started to reciting his list of supply requests. But all the human could do was get lost in the Autobots distinct voice as it drifted over the phone. It was clam and soothing, yet direct with a no nonsense tone. He smiled to himself, he didn’t think the bot had a nonsense bolt or gear in his entire body. If Fowler closed his eye’s, he could almost pretend that he was in the same room… and the mech was talking in his ear…

A little involuntary shiver shook him at the thought of the bot actually leaning down close to speak, his unusually accented voice becoming softer, but the sheer power of his mechanical speech would send glorious vibrations through him for head to toe. Those serious blazing blue optics fixing him with their un fathomless wise gaze. He imagined that in getting so close, he would be able to see all the little dings and scratches of the ancient celestial being, hot air would wash over him form the mighty mechs intakes… and he would feel the tingle of the Cybertronians Electromagnetic filed as he touched him…

What Fowler wouldn’t give to be able to touch the bot… even if it was just the once… to run his hand freely over the coloured metal, to rest his head against the large chest, to hear and feel his inner workings and the spark that pulsed beneath of the fascinating alien life form that had changed his life. He often wondered if the mech was as gentle as he thought… He had seen the damage the Autobot could inflict on others with one well aimed blow… yet he’d also seen first hand at how careful and tender those might hands could be… he’s mind was lost as he started to think what those large strong servos could do to a human body… and he let out a throaty groan…

“Agent Fowler? Are you alright?” Came a suddenly concerned bots glorious voice. The special agents world came crashing back around him as he remembered exactly where and what he was doing.

“Ugh, Crap, yeah… Sorry Ratchet… My mind was wondering…”

“Hum, I see… If it caused you to make that type of noise, I take it, it was a pleasant wondering?” Bill would of sworn on Abraham Lincoln’s boxers that he herd an almost playful teasing in the old robot medics voice. The dark skinned human let out an ironic chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck… oh he was in so much trouble…

“Yeah… ya could say that… Very pleasant…,” Bill sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eye’s. “Keep talking Ratch… I’m listening…”


End file.
